


Tour Guide

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, ignoctspice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: A Lucian delegation is coming to Tenebrae and Ignis has been tasked with entertaining the Prince should Princess Lunafreya be away as she takes on more and more oracle duties from her mother.Ignis has no desire to play tour guide but then he meets the prince and suddenly that's all he wants to do.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of April's IgNoct Spice-a-thon, but I thought I'd get the background (pre-spice if you will) up so it's not all dumped on you at once!
> 
> Also, fun fact, I've been working on this story for over a year and only now have finally finished it. YAY!
> 
> Finally, why are titles hard? D:

Ignis didn’t know what to think as he stared at the letter in his hand.

A delegation from Lucis was going to be coming to Tenebrae and as he was the youngest official within the Tenebraen government, he was tasked with entertaining the crown prince should Princess Lunafreya not return from her duties outside the palace.

It had been worded as a question, but the question was asked in such a way that Ignis knew he couldn’t decline it.

He sighed. How many times had he been told that he was an old soul in a twenty-year-old’s body? There were a dozen others not much older than himself that would be far better for the task than he. All he could hope for was that the princess returned before he was called to play tour guide.

He started looking over the rest of the information he had on the upcoming visit and was surprised to see his uncle’s name on the list of guests. He tried to think if his father had told him that Stupeo was coming, but Ignis couldn’t recall that conversation. Was it a surprise? Perhaps a last-minute change of plans? The train carrying the delegation would be arriving tomorrow afternoon, which meant that they had already crossed the sea. The memo likely came once they had exited the boat, so it’s probable it was a last-minute change. Or perhaps an addition.

This made Ignis even more annoyed at the prospect of looking after the prince. Surely they knew that he’d rather see his uncle.

Another sigh. Nothing to be done now but be sure he was prepared for tomorrow, no matter what came from it.

~*~*~*~*~

Relief flooded Ignis when Princess Lunafreya returned home just hours before the Lucian train was to arrive. He shouldn’t have been too surprised, she was anxious to see Prince Noctis again. They had become friends several years ago when the prince had been attacked and needed the aid of the Oracle to help heal.

Ignis had been ten when everything had happened and he could clearly remember hearing the news reports on it. First of the attack and then that King Regis was bringing his ailing son to Queen Sylva. It had been all the news sources had talked about until the young prince was better and King Regis took him home.

As far as Ignis was aware, prince and princess hadn’t seen each other since then. It was easy to understand her excitement at seeing an old friend after so long. They had surely spent a lot of time together when the prince was here last.

When word reached the Fenestala Manor that the train would soon be arriving, Queen Sylva gathered a small group to accompany her and her children to the station. Ignis was shocked to hear he had been extended an invitation. He balked and said there were surely other, more important people who should go, but the messenger was insistent and Ignis’s direct supervisor pushed him out the door.

Even though Ignis had been trained to be part of such events, this was his first. As he made his way towards the cars, he couldn’t help but wonder what was expected of him. He didn’t even know what car he should get into. He had to wait until someone took pity on him and directed him to one.

Ignis could tell the men and women he shared his car with were curious as to why he was coming along. The only answer that Ignis could give was that he assumed it was because his uncle was a part of the Lucian entourage.

Once at the station, Ignis allowed himself to be ordered about so that he was in the right place and doing the right things as the train pulled up.

The delegation from Lucis was rather small. Prince Noctis was accompanied by his shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, three members of King Regis’s high council, and three advisers from a lower council. Stupeo Scientia was one of the latter three and Ignis couldn’t help but smile when his uncle stepped from the train. It had been a few years since he had visited.

The last off the train was Prince Noctis, followed by his shield. Ignis was awestruck by Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and he was suddenly very upset that Princess Lunafreya had returned.

Ignis had seen plenty of pictures of the prince and while he had always thought him handsome, it was clear those pictures didn’t do him any justice. He watched (stared?) as Prince Noctis formally thanked Queen Sylva for hosting them, acting very much like the royal Ignis had somehow forgotten he was. He held himself with confidence and poise as he spoke with Queen Sylva and Prince Ravus. That was all gone the moment Princess Lunafreya drew his attention. From the princess, Prince Noctis received a huge hug, which he gladly returned with a smile on his face. They shared a very animated conversation while the queen was introduced to the other members present.

While Ignis did his best to watch the proceedings surrounding him and not the prince of Lucis, he couldn’t quite keep his eyes from wandering back. During one of those times his heart was betraying his head, Prince Noctis looked over at him and their eyes locked. Embarrassed at being caught but hoping to salvage it, Ignis gave a little nod with hopes that Prince Noctis would think nothing more of it than a welcome to their country.

“Scientia?” Queen Sylva’s voice reached Ignis’s ears. He glanced over to where the queen was speaking with his uncle. “I do believe we insisted your nephew join us to greet you. Ignis?”

For a second, Ignis wasn’t quite sure what to do. The queen knew who he was? Or at least knew he was related to someone who was visiting. Had she truly been the one insistent on bringing him along? He had met Queen Sylva a couple of times, but only when his office needed something signed and he was the one who had to interrupt her meetings. He was on the absolute lowest of low rungs and yet the queen knew his name?

After the initial shock, Ignis stepped from his spot in line and walked to his uncle. Stupeo was smiling at him while Queen Sylva spoke.

“I have only heard good things about young Scientia and I imagine he will only do greater.”

“That’s Ignis, always the overachiever,” Stupeo said as Ignis approached, causing the younger man to turn a delicate shade of pink. “Goodness, look how you’ve grown since I was last here.”

“It is good to see you, Uncle,” Ignis said with a genuine smile. He couldn’t even find himself to be embarrassed at the hug he received, even if it was in front of everyone.

Moments later, they all piled into the waiting cars to return to Fenestala Manor. Ignis spent the ride talking with his uncle and making tentative plans for dinner with the family.

~*~*~*~*~

Even though the Lucian delegation was around and several servants seemed a bit more frazzled at trying to keep everything looking better than the best, things were much the same as they had been.

Ignis went to work, did the tasks he was assigned and returned home. He did notice Prince Noctis around; it was hard not to be aware of his presence if he was in the same room as you. Or happened to be out in the gardens that were below your office window.

Still, Ignis hadn’t spoken one word to the prince and didn’t imagine he ever would. He would enjoy his fantasy and he was more than aware that it was just that: a fantasy.

On the fourth day after their arrival, Ignis found himself sitting in one of the smaller gardens. It wasn’t used often and that made it the ideal quiet space. Ignis would always come here for lunch when he felt overwhelmed and just needed a chance to settle his mind. 

Today there had been an argument over a misplaced document, and as he was the youngest and newest, all the blame had been put on him. It didn’t matter that he knew for certain that he had placed the document on the office head’s desk and was thanked for it. No, it was missing and so it must be Ignis’s fault.

The argument went on for a full half-hour before the office head’s personal assistant found it in a stack of papers he had gathered from the desk. Ignis wasn’t even given an apology. He was given a ‘next time, be sure it’s in my hand.’ Frustrated, Ignis took an early lunch and headed towards the garden. While he ate, he contemplated taking the rest of the day off. He knew that everyone was stressed because of their guests, but there was no reason for what had just occurred.

He was halfway through his lunch when he heard a noise coming from the other end of the garden. He sighed. His office knew that he would eat here and he wondered if someone was coming to give an empty apology. He really didn’t want to deal with anyone at the moment, so moved as far behind the bush he was sitting next to and hope that whoever was looking for him would just go away.

Imagine his surprise when a mop of black hair and bright blue eyes turned past the bush in hopes of sitting on the same bench.

“Oh!” both exclaimed upon seeing the other.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was here,” Prince Noctis said.

“No apologies needed, Highness,” Ignis assured. “I am almost finished with my lunch and I will head back to my office. The garden will be all yours.”

“Oh,” the prince said quietly. “Don’t rush on my account. I can go somewhere else.”

Ignis was about to insist he needed to get back to work, but realizing he really didn’t want to go back to work, he said instead, “The garden may be small, but this bench is large enough for both of us.”

For a moment, it looked like the prince was still going to leave (Ignis thought it might have been because of his awful, accidental flirting) but then a small smile graced his features and he said, “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

Tentatively, Prince Noctis sat on the other edge of the bench. He leaned back with his eyes closed and took a few deep breaths. Thankfully, Ignis realized he was staring before the prince opened his eyes again. Ignis had already returned to his lunch when the other man started talking.

“I used to come to this garden whenever everything felt like it was too much,” Prince Noctis said. “On days when it seemed I wasn’t improving or it felt like I was only getting platitudes, I’d hide away here until my dad found me.’

Ignis moved his food with his fork for a couple of seconds before saying, “It is a good place for that. I like to come here to clear my head.”

“What did you need to clear your head for today?”

“Oh, nothing,” Ignis answered. He didn’t want to burden the prince with his problems. He especially didn’t want to make the prince feel like it was his fault for just visiting.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I’m just here because I’m bored.”

“Bored?”

“Yeah. The meetings currently going on aren’t within my expertise to sit in on. Luna is off doing Luna things and Ravus would rather roll around in chocobo dung than hang out with me. Feeling’s mutual, by the way. He’s much too serious. It’ll probably make him a great king but it also makes him a terrible host.

“I wish I could leave the manor and explore the town a little bit. I didn’t get a chance to before, but I have no one to show me around. Luna keeps saying she will but then she keeps getting called away for one thing or another.”

“What about your shield? Couldn’t he go with you?” Ignis asked.

“I guess, but I’d rather a guide. Someone who knows the area. I suppose if worse comes to worse, Gladio and I could go, but…”

Ignis understood. If was in a foreign land, he’d like someone who knew where to go to show him around. Ignis thought about all the places he would show the prince. The best shops and restaurants. Perhaps take him to the park next to the lake, maybe on a day he could fix them both lunch and they could picnic under one of the willow trees.

_Scientia, stop that train of thought right there._ His conscience was right, even if it was a lovely thought.

“You’re Stupeo’s nephew, right?” Prince Noctis asked after a moment.

“Yes, that’s correct. Oh, goodness, I have completely forgotten all my manners. My name is Ignis Scientia. My apologies, Highness, I do not know why I lost all sense of etiquette. Please forgive me.” Ignis felt a fool and could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. It was time to return to the office if only to get out of this situation.

“Please don’t apologize,” Prince Noctis said. “It was nice having a genuine conversation. Besides, I too forgot my lessons in etiquette.” With a smile, the prince stood up and gave a slight bow. “I am Noctis Lucis Caleum, Crown Prince and Heir Apparent to the Kingdom of Lucis.” With a little laugh, he sat back down. “But please, call me Noct.”

“Noct,” Ignis whispered to himself, testing the feel of the name on his lips.

“Yes, Noct. Please.”

“Noct it is then,” Ignis said with a smile; one that was returned in earnest.

There were another few moments of silence as Ignis finished his meal. As he packed his things away, he wished he could stay out here forever.

“You grew up around here, right?” Noct asked.

“Yes.”

“I don’t suppose you could get the afternoon off to show me around?”

“I…” shouldn’t. I can’t. I don’t think that would be a good idea. “…would be honored to. I need to return to my office to gather my things.”

“Great!” Noct exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Let’s go.”

For whatever reason, Noct wanted to walk with Ignis to his office and while they made the short journey, the prince texted his shield to meet them. Just before they got to Ignis’s office, Noct received a phone call that he had to take. Ignis thought that was preferred over walking into the office with the visiting prince and silently thanked whoever had called.

He went to his desk to gather his things, with the intention of telling his boss he was leaving as he was physically leaving, but he got waylaid before he could open his bag. His boss came over and dropped a large stack of papers on his desk and said, “We need these dealt with by tomorrow.”

Ignis stared at the stack. “I was going to take the rest of the day off.”

“Not after the stunt you pulled this morning, Scientia. These need to be off your desk before you head home for the night.”

Ignis had yet to take his eyes off the stack. Just glancing the contents of the top page told him that this was something that would take him the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. Not to mention that he hadn’t pulled any stunt this morning and was still getting punished for it.

Before he could attempt to argue, a hush came over the office and all heads turned to watch Noct walk in and straight to Ignis.

“Sorry about that, I—” Noct glanced at the papers on Ignis’s desk. “Ah, guess you’ve got work to do.”

“Highness,” Ignis started but he wasn’t sure what to add. He hated disappointing the prince even more than he hated losing out on an opportunity to spend the afternoon with him.

“No, it’s fine! It’s impressive actually. I mean, I thought I heard Queen Sylva say you were doing well, but I didn’t realize that you bascially ran this office.”

There were some incredulous noises that sounded across the room as Ignis said, “Pardon?”

Noct shrugged, “It’s just that you are clearly the only one who knows how to deal with the work here. Looking around the room, no one else has this much to work on.”

“It’s not that…” Ignis tried to cut in.

“You should be proud of your accomplishments, Ignis! To be so young and single-handedly keeping this office afloat. That is truly amazing. I had been looking forward to a tour of the town, but I do not want to get in the way of your work. Perhaps another day. See you around, Ignis.”

Noct gave a little wave, which Ignis returned, and left the office. Ignis then sank into his chair, fully aware that the entire office was staring at him. This included the office head, who had poked his head out of his door whenever he heard that Prince Noctis was visiting.

“I apologize,” Ignis muttered even if he wasn’t quite sure what for. He had done nothing wrong and he wasn’t sure why Noct had felt the need to say those things. A little part of him felt vindicated, however. The prince had called out the bullshit and praised Ignis without anything more than visual cues. Ignis found himself falling for the prince just a little bit more.

“Go,” his boss finally said. Ignis looked up to question the statement. “Go, give a tour to the prince. That is more important right now, keeping him happy. These will be waiting for you in the morning.”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis said, grabbing his things and making a quick exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Noct was waiting for him just down the hall. “I didn’t get you in trouble, did I?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Good. Because, honestly, what I said was true. You seemed to be the only one doing any work in there.”

“It’s because I’m the newest to join the office,” Ignis said as they started to walk towards wherever it was Noct had told his shield to meet them. “I get all the menial tasks that no one else wants to do. When the next one comes in, they’ll get the tasks.”

“That’s dumb,” Noct said matter-of-factly. “I know I passed at least two computers that were open to social media with nothing on the desks that looked like work. Do they not realize things get done a lot quicker if everyone is working on them? Not just one guy?”

“It’s how it has always been,” Ignis said with a sigh. He was determined to break the cycle. He wasn’t quite sure how, but he wanted to.

The rest of the walk through the manor was done so in silence, save for the occasional noises coming from Noct’s phone as he texted with someone. As they neared the door where Gladiolus Amicitia was waiting, Noct gave a little snort of amusement as he pocketed the phone.

“Sorry, my best friend is being weird. Well, weirder than usual.”

“What’s up with Blondie?” the deep voice of the shield asked. This was the first time that Ignis had been so close to him and Gladiolus was certainly formidable.

“He’s freaking out about something Cor said to him.”

“Basic praise, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.”

This was clearly a common occurrence if the chuckles the two were sharing were anything to go by. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder who ‘Blondie’ was and what the famous Cor Leonis would say to him.

“Anyway, this is Ignis,” Noct said by way of greeting.

“Stupeo’s nephew?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Ignis answered, finding it odd that he was suddenly only associated with his uncle. It didn’t surprise him, as this was Lucian royalty, but it was odd.

“Ignis, this is Gladio. My glorified babysitter.”

They shook hands and Ignis was surprised that it wasn’t bone crushing. Firm, yes, but it was clear Gladio felt no need to prove his strength against what many would perceive to be a nerd.

“Pleasure.”

“Likewise. Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t need a babysitter. He needs a parole officer following him around to keep him out of trouble,” Gladio laughed as Noct shouted “HEY!” in indignation. “So, you’re to be our tour guide? Then guide us, o’ knowledgeable one.”

Even though Ignis had never really thought about what prince or his shield would be like, he knew that if he had, it would have been nothing like this. He supposed his exposure to royalty was the Nox Fleurets and they were obviously regal in their mannerisms. Born that way and taught to be the steady hand the nation needed. Noct and Gladio seemed like two regular guys and if their faces weren’t so well known, he’d never peg them for who they were.

A car was waiting to drive them to the heart of the city and on the drive, Ignis asked if there was anything in particular they would like to see or had specific interests he should cater to. Neither seemed to have anything in mind other than Gladio asking for a bookstore that was for local authors or interests. Ignis knew the perfect place and as soon as they came to a stop, led them that way.

“We should do some souvenir shopping. I should get something for Iris. Actually, you should get something for Iris too,” Gladio said.

“Why?” Noct asked, but that was met with what could only be described as a fond eyeroll.

“Who’s Iris?” Ignis asked.

“My little sister,” Gladio replied. “My little sister who has the biggest crush on Prince Clueless here, but he couldn’t spot flirting if it stood in front of him with giant neon signs.”

“Hey!” Noct cried. “I know when someone’s flirting with me.”

Gladio just laughed and stopped to look at something that caught his eye: handcrafted jewelry at a little kiosk.

Hearing this information about Noct not noticing flirting gave Ignis hope that his terrible flirtation was completely lost on Noct.

“I noticed when you flirted with me,” Noct said much quieter, causing Ignis to go red. He started mumbling nonsensical apologies, but Noct stopped him. “I was kind of hoping you meant it?”

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, “Y-y-yes, I did. I—”

His stuttered reply was cut short as Noct very loudly pointed in the direction they had been moving and telling Gladio that the shop wasn’t too far. Gladio gave Ignis a look, but said nothing as the three made their way down the street.

The bookshop in question was one of Ignis’s favorites. It was connected to a little café and he loved coming in on weekends for a coffee and a quiet place to read. He had been prepared to show Gladio all the best local authors, but his conversation with Noct had him flustered. Thankfully, the prince shooed Gladio into the many aisles of books, saying he was hungry and wanted a pastry and a drink. He then dragged Ignis with him as they went to the counter to order.

Ignis’s mind could not wrap itself around exactly what was going on and he felt like he was going on autopilot until they had their drinks and were sitting at a table, waiting for their food.

“Sorry about that,” Noct apologized, looking rather sheepish. “I haven’t exactly told anyone that I have no interest in girls, so…”

“It’s quite alright. I think I’m more stunned that you could be charmed by my idiotic wiles.” As soon as those words left his mouth, he felt even more idiotic. Why would he say such a thing?

Fortunately, it seemed to amuse the prince. “Well, if I’m honest, you certainly caught my eye at the train station and I’ve spent much of the week wondering how I could meet you. I had no idea where you might work inside the manor and I couldn’t think of a reasonable explanation as to why I wanted to meet you, so I kind of just gave up hope for anything but dumb luck. Thank the Astrals for dumb luck.” Noct gave a nervous chuckle.

For a moment, Ignis was taken aback. He had caught Noct’s eye? Something didn’t seem right about that. He could never be that lucky. Every fiber within him was screaming that this was some sort of cruel joke. That somehow, he had been set up to be made a fool of. But he knew there was no reason for that to be the case.

When the silence went on for just a bit too long, Ignis realized he needed to say something. “Well, if I’m honest, the pictures of you in the papers do nothing for how handsome you are in person.”

That caused Noct to go bright red in the face and he had sudden interest in the napkin in his lap.

Wanting to understand more about Noct, Ignis quietly inquired about his statement that no one knew his preference for men.

“Dad knows,” he answered after the waitress dropped off two Tenebraen tarts for them. “I worried about how much he’d hate me for not wanting a queen. Everyone expects me to marry a woman of high standing and father lots of babies.”

“What did your father say?”

“‘Eat your dinner, son, it’s getting cold,’” Noct answered in a voice that presumably was meant to be King Regis. “I was a nervous wreck and not eating. Dad asked what was wrong, I told him, and he just said to eat. When I didn’t, because I had no idea what that meant, Dad did his typical Dad thing. ‘Noct, eat. You’ll never find a prince consort if you waste away to nothing.’”

Ignis couldn’t help but smile. “I take it that means he did not care.”

“Not in the least. He could care less who I am interested in, so long as I am happy. In retrospect, it seems stupid to have been so worked up about it, but I was a dumb teenager worried about dumb things.”

The sexuality of the prince didn’t seem like a dumb thing to worry about, Ignis thought. The world would expect a queen and children and Ignis couldn’t imagine what Noct would have to go through once he was ready to let his subjects know. He even said as such.

“I guess you’re right,” Noct conceded. “But it was dumb to worry about what my dad would think. I really should have known he wouldn’t care.”

Ignis laughed. “Yes. I suppose I thought the same when I brought my first boyfriend home. I hadn’t told my parents yet but I wasn’t going to ask him to hide himself from them. They took it in stride, didn’t even blink an eye. I think they probably knew or at least had some inkling.”

Noct smiled and then looked up towards the rows of shelves, presumably looking to see where Gladio was. Ignis didn’t want to turn and look as well and figured that whatever Noct was looking for, he saw because he continued on their conversation. He was much more nervous this time, running his hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, so, um, I know that this really can’t go anywhere and I know you’ve got your own life and work and whatever, but I’d, uh, like to get to know you more, and, uh…”

Taking pity on the prince, Ignis said with a smile, “It’s a good thing, then, that I have already been asked to entertain you should Princess Lunafreya be otherwise occupied.”

Noct’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Ignis nodded and was rewarded with Noct’s beautiful smile.

“I’ll try not to be a complete mess,” he laughed nervously. “I’ve never actually had a chance to get to know someone I’ve liked before. Which seems weird because before today, I’d only ever seen you and am just now getting to know you and how will I know if I like you and…”

Ignis raised an amused eyebrow.

“Right, I’m doing what I said I’d try to not do,” Noct said before dropping his head to the table.

“I imagine that Gladio’s constant presence will help with keeping you from being so nervous,” Ignis pointed out and that earned him a scrunched nose. “That may be a good thing, though. It’ll help us truly get to know each other as people. We may find we don’t like each other as anything more than on a friendly basis.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Before anything else could be said, Gladio was sitting at the table with them, bag full of books. Ignis and Noct both asked what he got and then Ignis asked if there was anywhere else they wanted to go. Neither had anything in mind and so they walked around the neighborhood for the rest of the afternoon, stopping at various kiosks and stepping into a few shops before heading back to the manor.

“I’ll text you my schedule so that you’ll have some idea when I’ll be free. No guarantees for when Luna may be available or not, but at least you’ll know. Gladio and I will come up with some ideas of places we might like to see too.”

“I look forward to it,” Ignis said, bidding the pair goodnight. Noct had asked the driver to take Ignis home and so he remained in the car while the other two waved as he was driven home.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis’s boss wasn’t pleased with him the next morning and tossed everything he could at the young man. Ignis did the work he was handed to the best of his ability, but was delighted to get a text from Noct saying that he had a couple of hours free for lunch. All Ignis had to do was remind his boss of the letter he was given to entertain the prince if the princess wasn’t around before heading off.

He even got the next morning off, which did nothing to ease his boss’s anger. At least the head of the office didn’t seem to mind but he also didn’t stop Ignis’s direct supervisor from piling on more and more work. Work that got done over the next couple of days as Noct either didn’t have free time or got to spend time with Princess Lunafreya.

It was hard spending time with Noct, knowing that it was nothing but a passing whim. Each day that passed was one day closer to when Noct would have to return to Lucis. Each day that Ignis didn’t get to see Noct made him wonder how he was going to handle that fact. Ignis scolded himself for falling so hard for someone he couldn’t have but it was hard to stay mad when it seemed pretty clear that Noct felt the same way. They would do what they could to have little moments of affection – the brush of a hand here, the touch of the foot there – but it wasn’t enough.

The night before Noct and the delegation was to leave, Ignis went to have one last family dinner with his parents and uncle. It had been good to see Stupeo and he had enjoyed every meal he got to have with him. However, he had plans to walk Tenebrae that evening with Noct once they were both finished with their obligations and so he was itching for time to move faster. He tried not to be too distracted but everyone could tell he was. He apologized once dinner was complete but was still quick to leave his parents’ house to return to his own apartment.

Noct and Gladio were to meet him at his place before heading into the city proper.

He was surprised, then, that only Gladio came knocking on his door and then told the driver to go back to the manor.

“I thought we were going to town,” Ignis said once they were safely in the quiet halls of the manor. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine,” Gladio answered. “I just thought with this being our last night here, you and Noct might want to be alone for once.”

Ignis wasn’t sure he made the sound of a dying fish but he knew his face was certainly a bright red at that statement.

Gladio chuckled, “No worries, it took several days of me watching you two closely to figure it out.” They stopped outside of the prince’s quarters. “Now, when you go in there, just go for it, okay? I’m sure he’ll be much to shy or nervous to do anything. You guys deserve this. Have a good night!”

With that, Gladio gave a wave and headed back down the hall to his own room.

Taking a deep breath, Ignis knocked on the door. He didn’t have any real chance to decide what Gladio meant when he said “just go for it” and so when Noct opened the door, he made the split second decision to just kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis was excited to get to Tenebrae. He hadn’t seen Luna since after the attack and while it was fun keeping up with her via notebook and magical dogs, he could not wait to see her in person. He knew she’d be busy as she took on more and more responsibilities as the upcoming Oracle, but just to have a few face to face conversations would be nice.

When they arrived at the train station, Noctis and Gladio were the last to exit the train. He greeted Queen Sylva and Prince Ravus with the respect their stations demanded and deserved, thanking them for hosting the small delegation for the next two weeks. He would have offered Luna the same respect, but she was quick to throw her arms around his neck in a hug and for a moment they were lost in laughter.

Queen Sylva was introduced to those that had joined Noctis and while they were getting their formal greeting, Noctis glanced through the crowd of people who had come with the royal family. One young man caught Noctis’s eye. He had to be the most gorgeous human on the planet and the prince desperately wanted to at least say hi. Tall, dark blonde, and with a severe look with those glasses, Noctis thought he was surely looking at fallen Astral. Or at least a messenger. He got a nod from the man before he heard the queen call for an Ignis Scientia. Much to Noctis’s surprise, it was the same young man, going to greet his uncle and being praised for his work ethic.

Noctis wondered how he could meet this Ignis.

~*~*~*~*~

It took four days before dumb luck brought Noctis into Ignis’s presence. He was bored and so he opted to go for a walk in the gardens he used to hide in as a child. He somehow doubted that anyone would use the gardens even now and was quite surprised to find Ignis sitting on his favorite bench.

He apologized for disturbing Ignis and made ready to leave. As much as he had wanted to meet the man, he found he was suddenly nervous at the prospect. He couldn’t help but stay, however, when Ignis said what must have been the cheesiest line Noctis had ever heard.

“The garden may be small, but this bench is large enough for both of us.”

That had been flirting, right? Even if it wasn’t, Noctis was going to pretend it was, if only for a moment. After light conversation and official greetings, Noctis somehow got the courage to ask if Ignis could be his tour guide. He’d wanted to see Tenebrae proper while visiting but Luna kept being called away. He was absolutely delighted when Ignis agreed. On the way to Ignis’s office, Noctis got a phone call from his father, just to ask how things were going, and by the time he’d met back up with is new friend, was gutted to see the amount of work sitting on Ignis’s desk. As Ignis didn’t seem the type to forego work, Noctis accepted the tour would have to wait but he did feel the need to get a little dig on the rest of the office. There was no reason that Noctis could see that had Ignis’s desk being the only one piled high with work and so he praised Ignis for being able to keep the office going on his own.

It was only after he left the office that he thought Ignis might have gotten into trouble for his comment. He decided he’d text Gladio to say the tour was off and then make up some excuse to go back to Ignis and quietly apologize. Fortunately, Ignis was down the hall before he sent the text and the tour could happen.

When they were dropped off in the middle of the city, Noctis wanted to kill Gladio for bringing up Iris. To Gladio, his sister’s crush on the prince was harmless, but Noctis found it trying. He loved Iris and didn’t want to break her heart but he knew he would have to one day. She was still young and so he hoped that someone in her class caught her eye before Noctis had to let her down.

Gladio told Ignis that he was oblivious to flirting and Noctis muttered a bit too loudly how he’d noticed Ignis’s flirting. Even though Noctis was mortified he’d been heard, seeing Ignis flustered was cute. He was glad that the bookstore they had gone to had a café so that they could talk while Gladio browsed. It was surreal to think Noctis was telling one of his biggest secrets to a complete stranger when neither Gladio nor Prompto knew, but he felt something with Ignis and he wanted to see where it went.

Ignis was happy to take the journey with him.

~*~*~*~*~

For most of the next ten days, Ignis took Noctis around Tenebrae with Gladio in tow. Gladio had to be there as Noctis’s shield, but he still liked to pretend they were on actual dates. Dates that couldn’t involve any contact, but dates none-the-less.

The day before departure was hard. Noctis was in meetings all day and Ignis was having dinner with his family and uncle. It was known Ignis was showing Noctis around Tenebrae and so it was at least easy enough to ensure some time together once all obligations were through. But it didn’t feel like it’d be enough. Noctis would take it though and enjoy their last night on the town to its full extent.

He was just about to leave his quarters when there was a knock on the door and Gladio entered.

“What’s up?” Noctis asked as he gave himself one last look over in the mirror.

“Change of plans, you’re not going out tonight.”

“What?!” Perhaps Noctis should have been a little less obvious in his disappointment but there was just no way. He needed to see Ignis.

“Don’t go ballistic. I’m going to bring him here,” Gladio said. Confusion quickly replaced disappointment and Gladio continued. “Look. It’s your last night here and your last chance to see Ignis for some time. Do you really want to have me tagging along when you can be alone in your room?”

Noctis stared. Gladio knew. “When did you figure it out?” he asked quietly.

With a chuckle, Gladio answered, “Day three I had an inkling and so I watched you two closely the next time we went out. There is no doubt you two wish to have some time on your own. Let me give it to you.”

He smiled in thanks.

“And, I got you this, in case it’s needed.” Gladio tossed Noctis a paper bag.

Inside were condoms and lube. Noctis was sure his face was redder than a Lucian tomato and he looked up at his shield, mouth agape but unable to form words.

Gladio laughed fully this time. “It’s just in case! I wouldn’t be a good shield if I didn’t make sure you had protection. If the night takes you there, you’ll be prepared.”

“I am going to go die of embarrassment now,” Noctis said, falling face first onto his couch.

“Well, while you’re doing that, I’m going to go collect Ignis.”

Noctis mumbled okay even though he was pretty sure Gladio didn’t understand him even if he heard. He looked into the bag again once Gladio was gone. For a few moments, he indulged in the idea that those items would be used, but then he just got nervous. What if Ignis didn’t want to spend the evening with just him? What if he had been reading the situation all wrong? Yeah, Ignis had said he returned Noctis’s feelings, but what if he was just placating the prince until they returned home?

His worst fears ran through his head until there was a knock on his door. He went to answer it, trying to prepare himself for disappointment and failing. He opened the door and stepped back to allow Ignis in and as soon as the door was once again closed, all of Noctis’s fears were gone.

Ignis grabbed his face and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to the spice! Awkward awkward spice!

For the first few seconds, there was no reaction out of Noct and Ignis feared he had overstepped; that Gladio was wrong in telling him to just go for it. But then Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis’s body and pulled them both toward the sofa in the sitting room of his accommodations. Noct seemed ready to pull Ignis on top of him, but Ignis was quick to spin them around so he sat on the couch, pulling Noct into his lap. Noct was smaller than himself after all.

It was Noct that broke the kiss, moaning as Ignis gripped his ass.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Noct admitted, somewhat sheepish.

That didn’t surprise Ignis in the least, seeing as how no one knew his preference for men.

“I don’t have much experience,” Ignis told him, hoping that eased his fears a little. There had never been much time for Ignis to think much about romantic inclinations when he was working on his studies and then trying to navigate the world that was the finance department of the whole of Tenebrae. He’d had a few boyfriends, but none had lasted long due to his schedule. He’d only experienced a few handjobs and one disastrous (but memorable) blowjob that had him gagging on his partner’s cock as said partner started trying to fuck his face with no warning, but nothing more.

“I want to experience everything with you.”

Ignis’s heart ached at those words.

“But I’m afraid.”

The prince leaned back a little, looking as if he was ready to bolt, but Ignis kept his grip firm as he too leaned back, resting against the sofa cushions.

“Me too,” he admitted. All the fantasies he had had over the last two weeks were never supposed to be more than that. He was never meant to get close to the prince and then their little flirtations weren’t supposed to go beyond the occasional shy smile. But here he was, sitting in the prince’s chambers with its lone occupant straddling his lap. “I’m afraid of regret. I’m afraid I’ll regret getting any closer to you knowing we are about to part. But I’m also afraid of doing nothing and regretting losing this chance.”

“I’d rather regret the first one,” Noct said. “I’d rather have the happy memory than the what ifs. I’m just…I’m just afraid that I won’t be any good and I’ll disappoint you.”

“I don’t see how you could ever disappoint me,” Ignis assured. “You have to be the most perfect man on all of Eos and I somehow was lucky enough to catch your attention.”

The sound of Noct’s laugh was beautiful even though Ignis was confused as to what caused it. “When I saw you that first day at the train station, I would have sworn you were a fallen Astral or messenger because surely no one that looks as perfect as you could be of this mortal plane.”

It was Ignis’s turn to join in the laughter and then pull Noct’s lips back to his own. The younger man was eager to return, shifting his hips forward enough that they could feel each other’s arousals. The contact, even with the barrier of clothing, felt amazing and Ignis couldn’t help but encourage it by once again gripping Noct’s ass and pulling him as close as possible. It wasn’t long before Noct rutting into him a bit too eagerly and climaxing all too quickly.

Of course, Noct was instantly embarrassed but all Ignis couldn’t think about was how he was the one that caused that. He was responsible for getting Noct to climax. As Noct tried to pull away, Ignis held firm, leaning up to kiss his neck and happily finding a rather sensitive spot that turned Noct into putty.

“It’s okay,” Ignis whispered. When Noct lean back just a little, Ignis could see his eyes searching for any lie in his words. The quick peck on his lips told Ignis that all was well.

“I feel kind of gross,” Noct said and he climbed off of Ignis’s lap. “I’m gonna go, uh, change.”

The prince scurried away but not before snatching up a paper bag that Ignis hadn’t noticed before. Left with his thoughts, Ignis kept trying to stop his mind from overthinking everything. Noct didn’t run because he wanted to get away, he really just wanted to change pants. Thankfully, Noct returned quickly – now sporting sweats – and Ignis’s mind didn’t get a chance to get any further down the rabbit hole of insecurity.

“I guess it’s a good thing we weren’t planning on dinner tonight, as I don’t really have anything here to eat.”

Awkward small talk. Ignis managed not to laugh at Noct’s sudden shyness. He leaned forward and pulled Noct back on the couch with him, happy the other man came willingly.

Noct sighed. “The stories always talk about how smooth and suave princes are and I just feel like a nervous wreck who’s doing nothing but stumbling.”

“Suave princes usually turn out to be assholes,” Ignis pointed out, thinking to all the faerie tales he’d been told when he was a child.

That earned a laugh. “True.”

“Besides, this is all new, of course we’re stumbling. At least we’re doing it together.”

“Astrals you are just perfect,” Noct smiled, leaning up to kiss Ignis.

Most of the evening, that’s where they remained. Ignis sitting on the couch with Noct draped over him. There was a lot of kissing and touching and it slowly heated up to where they had been when Ignis had first arrived.

“Can we go to the bedroom?” Noct ask, breathing hard. “See where it takes us?”

All Ignis had to do was nod and Noct was on his feet, hand held out to Ignis, and once he’d pulled Ignis off the couch, led him to the bedroom.

It was a large bedroom, with a king sized bed taking up most of the center of it. Large armoires and a floor length mirror stood along the walls. It wasn’t particularly well kept under the prince’s care. Clothes, while not scattered across the room, were certainly disheveled; sticking out of opened drawers or even partially closed ones.

Noct became bold enough to lay down on the bed, pulling Ignis over him. It was as if he was giving full control to a man so far below him socially.

“Beautiful,” Ignis praised as he urged Noct to move farther back on the bed so he could climb on top.

Before he could get settled, Noct had already started to unbutton Ignis’s shirt. “Is this okay?” he asked, pleased when Ignis nodded. Soon, Ignis’s shirt was tossed away, leaving him in an undershirt that was quickly divested of.

“Wow,” Noct whispered, staring at Ignis’s chest. All the years of gymnastics had just paid for themselves with that one, revered word. He shuddered a little when Noct touched his abs lightly. “I could never have a body like yours.”

“I like your body as it is,” Ignis replied, tugging on the hem of Noct’s shirt, asking if he could take it off. There was certainly some trepidation in Noct’s eyes, but he nodded and allowed it off. Ignis smiled at the pale skin below him, toned in its own way. Gymnastics was a far cry from the weapon work that Noct trained in and so it was no wonder their body sculpts were so different (nevermind genetics). “Perfect,” was all Ignis said before dipping his head down to first kiss Noct’s neck before moving downward. He nipped lightly at the milky clavicle, paused to tease the nipples, and lightly ran his fingers down Noct’s sides as he kissed his way to the waistband of Noct’s sweats.

Glancing up in question, he was glad that Noct nodded his head at the prospect of losing his sweats, and ever so gently tugged them down. Ignis arched an eyebrow upon seeing that Noct hadn’t put on underwear when he’d changed. “Eager?” he asked, tossing the sweats to the floor with the other bits of clothing.

That earned him a nervous laugh, which Ignis just adored. Now it was time to turn his attention to his prize, but he found that he too was nervous.

“Are you okay?” Noct asked and Ignis could just hear the insecurity in his voice. Of course Noct would be worried about the sudden pause in Ignis’s actions. Who gets presented with a royal cock and just stops? Noct probably thought something was wrong with him.

“Ah,” Ignis said nervously, “no, it’s just…this is the point that I’m really not sure what to do.”

“Don’t do anything you don’t want,” Noct told him.

“It seems a shame not to,” was the reply. He decided to start slow, first kissing the insides of Noct’s thighs and then placing tentative kisses on his cock. Feeling the prince shudder and hearing the low moans emitted from him was addicting. Ignis wanted more. He licked from base to tip and had just gotten his lips around the head when Noct stopped him.

“Any more and I’ll come again,” Noct panted. It was clear part of him really wanted to come. “You haven’t yet. You first or together.”

Ignis smiled and nodded, crawling back up to Noct’s face and kissing him. He wished he’d been able to put some thought into this evening instead of just being ambushed by Gladio. He wasn’t prepared and they hadn’t talked about preferences or personal experiences. He let out a little chuckle, getting Noct to ask what he was thinking.

“Sorry, I was just imagining you pleasuring yourself with a dildo and then the stupid thought of how the Prince of Lucis would get a sex toy without the world finding out entered my mind. I’m sorry, it’s not appropriate.”

Noct also gave a little laugh. “I’ve always been too afraid to try to get any toys. I’ve wanted to, I’ve just…Do you have toys?”

Ignis nodded.

“Dildos?”

Another nod from Ignis. The older man was feeling silly about being embarrassed about talking sex toys with Noct and yet here he was.

“So, you have experience with, uh, stuff inside you?” Noct’s whole body went red with embarrassment, but Ignis did answer to the affirmative, feeling equally embarrassed. “So, could I? I mean, if you want to? I just, I wanna do something for you and if…”

“I don’t have the required materials,” Ignis said, stopping Noct from continuing on his ramble. To his surprise, Noct leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the paper bag Ignis had seen in the sitting room earlier. Noct shoved it into his hand and Ignis looked at the contents. He pulled out the lube and a condom, with an eyebrow raised.

“Gladio,” Noct answered.

“Of course,” was all he said as he emptied the bag next to them.

Ignis backed off the bed just long enough to drop his pants and underwear and kick off his socks. He’d never been fully nude in front of anyone before and was once again feeling that embarrassment. Did all first times go like this? Trying not to think too much, he made to get back on the bed, but didn’t get far before Noct had sat up and gripped his hard cock. Ignis moaned and for a brief second thought he’d climax right then and there.

There was a kiss on his cheek and Noct said, “I’m glad I know what I need to work up to,” causing Ignis to smile. He then allowed Noct to situate him on the bed so that the prince was now leaning over the commoner. They kissed for a little while, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing against each other and their cocks getting just a little bit of friction.

It was Ignis who pulled back first, aching to have Noct inside of him. He wondered if he’d get brave enough to tell Noct that he’d been enjoying himself more than usual this week with the thought of the prince inside him. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers as he positioned himself just right to start preparing for Noct. Once again, he tried not to think too much about the situation as he was quite literally masturbating in front of someone else. He felt so vulnerable and it was almost enough to get his anxiety high enough that their night would end.

But then Noct, leaned in to kiss him, whispering against his lips how he felt he shouldn’t be witnessing this but also how amazing Ignis looked. Anxiety gone, Ignis asked if Noct would like to help, causing him to get flustered. All Ignis asked him to do was keep a hand lightly stroking his cock and wow that was an amazing feeling. He understood the reticence Noct felt about helping to finger him open. Fingers don’t have the protective sheath of a condom and the idea of them going in unprotected is not a pleasant thought. Truthfully, Ignis probably would have been just as shy about the idea.

Soon, he felt he was ready. He kept his fingers working while Noct nervously put on the condom and coated it with some lube. Ignis didn’t remove his hand until Noct was in position.

“Ready?” Noct asked.

“More than,” Ignis breathed. “Just go slow.”

With a nod, Noct pushed at his opening. A little too gently at first but he soon got the courage to actually enter.

They had both been holding their breaths as they waited for the initial penetration, but Noct gave a content sigh as the tip of his dick pushed based the outer ring and Ignis gave a low moan of satisfaction. Noct pushed in slowly and Ignis felt the sting of the stretch, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Noct set an amazing pace, probably through his own fear of hurting Ignis, and so Ignis never had to ask him to halt.

Having a real cock inside of him was so much better than one of his toys. The heat, the twitches, the occasional movement of its owner all added a new and wonderful dynamic to the experience. Even better was the constant string of words that started coming out of Noct as he began to move. First it was to ask if Ignis was okay but then it was praise of how wonderful Ignis felt and how amazing the experience was.

Ignis was inclined to agree, especially when Noct shifted just enough that he hit the sweet spot causing Ignis to see stars. It was at this point that Ignis became more vocal. Lots of “Astrals” and “yes” and “right there” and “Noct” exited his mouth without any sort of coherence. Noct was much the same above him.

It was Ignis that climaxed first and he did so without warning. He arched off the bed, moaning and praising Noct as his come coated his stomach. The prince wasn’t far behind. Ignis barely had a chance to come back to his senses before Noct hips stuttered and he too orgasmed.

Noct looked ready to pass out right on top of Ignis, but the Tenebraen kept the prince from falling into the mess on his stomach. When Noct pulled out, there was a real sense of emptiness in Ignis; not just in the physical sense but also due to the knowledge that this may be their only time together. Pushing that thought away, he helped Noct toss the condom before slipping into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Upon returning to the bedroom, Noct looked as if he had fallen asleep but as soon as he noticed Ignis, he held out his hand, beckoning Ignis back into bed. Who was Ignis to deny such a request? He happily crawled back in, allowing the sleepy prince to curl into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis woke to the quiet buzzing of Noct’s phone. It only buzzed a couple of times, which either meant it was a text or he’d caught the tail end of someone calling. He knew he wished it hadn’t woken him up because the reality of this being Noct’s last few hours in Tenebrae hit him hard. He didn’t want to let go of the young man who had attached himself to Ignis’s side during the night but he knew he had to.

Awake, Ignis’s bladder was asking for emptying and his stomach was asking for filling and so with great grief, Ignis slowly untangled himself from Noct and stood up.

Last night had been amazing and if Ignis couldn’t feel it in his body, he might be convinced it was just a dream. He stood for a moment just watching Noct sleep, seeming so at peace.

A rustle of paper caught his attention and he looked towards the door to see that a sheet had been pushed under it. Frowning, Ignis bent over to pick it up. He worried that someone had discovered their tryst and then sighed with relief to see it was Gladio letting them know he was in the sitting room.

He made quick work of the bathroom, including hopping into the shower just long enough to wipe the night before away, before stepping back into his clothing and heading out of the room.

“Mornin’,” Gladio grinned causing Ignis to blush. “Good night?”

“Why are you here?” Ignis asked, changing topics.

“On the off chance someone comes to check on Noct before he wakes up. I don’t imagine you two want to make this public.” Ignis shook his head. “So, I’m here to make it convincing that we all stayed the night here last night.”

The confusion must have shown on Ignis’s face because Gladio quickly continued.

“It was late, Noct didn’t want you to go home, and I couldn’t exactly let someone he barely knows stay the night in his quarters without me being guard.”

“Ah…” was all Ignis could think to say before gratefully accepting the mug of coffee Gladio offered. “Thank you for allowing us last night.”

“No problem.”

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door, revealing Lunafreya. She was shocked that it was Gladio that had opened the door and more so when she saw Ignis. After Gladio gave her the rundown, he headed off into Noct’s room to get him awake.

Ignis wasn’t sure what to say to the princess and so just sipped on his coffee, hoping he looked somewhat presentable.

“You will ride with us to the train station, yes?” she asked.

“Yes,” was his reply. “Not only do I wish to see my uncle off, Noct and Gladio have become good friends over the last couple of weeks and I shall miss their company.”

She smiled and left once Gladio told her it was going to be a bit. Noct was notoriously terrible at getting out of bed and Lunafreya just laughed and said she’d be back in an hour. She was apparently aware of Noct’s sleeping habits and wasn’t put out by them. Once she was gone, Gladio nodded towards the bedroom and Ignis took the hint.

Noct was still in bed, but at least he was sitting up. He smiled a relieved smile when Ignis entered.

“When Gladio woke me, I worried I’d messed up or that it was all a dream.”

“Not in the least,” Ignis answered as he sat next to Noct and pulled him into a kiss. Part of him said this was stupid, don’t get any more involved than he already was, but the other part said to get in as much as he could before Noct was gone. He almost allowed Noct’s hands to do some exploring before he remembered that Gladio was right outside and the princess would be back in an hour to take them to the station.

The next hour was spent helping Noct pack and stealing kisses wherever they could. They gave their final goodbye before leaving the bedroom with promises to keep in touch and declarations of how much they would miss each other. It was hard to let go of Noct’s hand and allow him out of his life, but Ignis knew he had to. Lunafreya returned as promised and together they all headed towards the caravan that would take the Lucian delegation home.

~*~*~*~*~

Seven months had gone by and not a day had passed that Ignis didn’t hear from Noct. They usually just sent quick texts to each other, a longer email to keep each other up to date on the day to day, and when they could manage phone calls or video calls they partook in a little phone sex. It wasn’t as difficult to keep the relationship as Ignis had assumed it would be. Yes, his heart ached to be back with Noct and he wasn’t sure he’d even be allowed near him romantically if they were on the same continent, but being able to talk to him daily was enough for the moment.

Especially since he had put in an application to do an internship at the Citadel in Insomnia.

It wasn’t unheard of for various workers of the different nations to take on internships elsewhere. It was a chance to learn how the other governments worked and they could bring back improvements to their native land (or offer them up wherever they are visiting). Tenebrae hadn’t sent out someone to Lucis in years, long before Prince Ravus had been born. Ignis hadn’t found any indication that people were denied only that they didn’t apply to go to Lucis.

When he was called into Prince Ravus’s office one day, Ignis couldn’t say he wasn’t a little nervous.

“You’ve applied to work in the Citadel for six months,” Ravus stated, looking at the paperwork in front of him.

“Yes, your Highness.”

“It’s expensive to live in Insomnia.”

“My uncle works in the Citadel and has offered the spare room in his apartment to me.”

“And your current office?”

“They think that this is a good opportunity for me.”

“Hmm.” Ravus hadn’t looked up from the papers since Ignis had sat down, so when his eyes finally left the pages, Ignis didn’t know what to expect. “You befriended Noctis while he was visiting, yes?”

“Correct. I had been asked to be a local guide of sorts should your sister not be available and unfortunately, the princess was called away often. As the youngest in the manor, the duty fell to me.”

“Will you seek him out while you are there?”

“I hope to. He and Gladio became good friends during their stay. I still communicate with them both.”

The stare of the prince was hard. There was something very unsettling about the air Ravus could put on and how small he could make you feel. Ignis tried not to let his nerves show but he wasn’t sure he was succeeding.

After what felt like an eternity, Ravus finally spoke. “Will your office here be able to continue once you have left?”

“I believe so, your Highness. I don’t imagine my taking this internship will have much of an effect on the finance department.”

Too his surprised, Ravus chuckled. “The productivity of the finance department skyrocketed not long after you joined. You are worth more than you think.”

Having no idea what to say, Ignis said nothing.

“As much as it pains me to lose a valuable member of our government, your request has been approved. You will set forth to Lucis on the first of the month. Please have all your affairs in order by then.”

“I will. Thank you, Highness.” Ignis stood and gave a slight bow before leaving Ravus’s office. He then made his way to the garden that he had first met Noct in and pulled out his phone. Usually, he would text at this time of day, but this felt like it needed to be voiced.

“Ignis, what’s up?” Noct answered. “Everything okay?”

“My application was approved. I will be coming to Lucis next month.”

There was a noise of what Ignis could only assume was happiness that came out of Noct. “That’s amazing! I’m so excited for you! I wish we could celebrate now, but I’ve got dinner with my Dad in a few. Oh, I can’t wait for you to meet him. And Prompto! Mostly, I can’t wait to see you in person!”

“It will be a long couple of weeks, but we shall see each other soon,” Ignis smiled, knowing that Noct could hear it. “I wanted to tell you the news but I must return to work.”

“Yes, of course! Such great news! I’ll see you soon! I can’t wait to see you soon!”

Ignis laughed as he hung up the phone. He allowed himself a couple of minutes to enjoy the news before finally returning to his office. His coworkers were happy for him even though they were sorry to lose his work ethic. He was careful not to promise to be back, because part of him hoped he would be making a new home in Lucis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Noct pushed Ignis into the door of his apartment as he desperately tried to pull every ounce of clothing off of Ignis. Ignis was just as eager to divest both of them of any barrier and they slowly made their way to Noct’s bedroom, dropping clothing and grasping bodies.

It was Noct that snatched the lube sitting on the bedside table, covering his fingers before beginning to work himself open. Ignis was quick to join in, kissing those perfect lips as he added a finger to Noct’s opening. It wasn’t long before Noct was ready but before Ignis could enter, Noct switched their positions so that he could sink onto Ignis while they watched each other.

It was fucking hot and Ignis would never know how he didn’t climax immediately each time he was able to enter Noct. They held hands as Noct first moved up and down his shaft, seemingly drawing Ignis in further with each movement. But Noct’s poor dick looked lonely and Ignis couldn’t have that; he let go of one of Noct’s hands to wrap his own around the excited cock, causing the prince to moan a moan so deliciously sinful. It wasn’t long before both were on edge and then jumping over. This round was quick and messy, which was not their usual fair.

Tonight was special, though. Tonight, Noct was given approval by his father to start officially courting Ignis. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

A little over a year ago, Ignis had been so annoyed that he might have to entertain the Prince of Lucis. Now, he couldn’t believe he’d ever wanted anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra happy spice. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
